The Vampire ANBU Commander
by BlackMoon3464
Summary: Naruto was Abandoned and forgotten by his family, for his two younger twin brother and sister. Left alone in the world Naruto was bitten by a Vampire and his life was forever changed. Having the kyuubi sealed inside of him and the experiments done on him. In truth he looked like the living term of perfection. Yaoi Boy X Boy – Harem also this story is base off one of Blackkitten23
1. Chapter 1

"Now hold still because this is going to hurt. A lot." Said the man that looked a snake said with a gleeful tone in his voice as he placed the syringe at one of Naruto's veins. He injected the substance into Naruto's bloodstream and there was an immediate effect. Immediately every single one of his veins began bulging and seemed to have darkened in color. Naruto began throwing up red blood with patches of black. His hair was beginning to darken with each minute that passed as he convulsed in his chair. He could do nothing but wait for this pain to stop!

It felt as though his entire body was being set on fire through his blood! It was as though he was being melted from the inside yet the more he threw up the regular colored blood the less pain he felt. However as his blood left him so did the feeling in his heart. Before he felt anger, rage, and betrayal. The sound of people shouting, along with large bangs and crashes. Both of the men looked at the door when they heard.

"STOP HIM! DONT LET HIM GET TO THE LAB….GGGAAAHHHH!" cried one person but screamed out in pain before they could finish.

" AN-AAAAHHHHH!" cried another person before they were sent screaming and crashing into what sounded like the wall.

"…GGYYAAAAHHH" shouted yet another person before being once again interrupted and screaming at the top of their, followed by a large bang.

The doors were kicked opened there stood Sarutobi and few of the ANBU black ops. Everything went by in a flash. Sarutobi and the Anbu had to kill a few of

Danzo's men just to reach Naruto. But it was too late to save Naruto from the monsters who experiment on him. Sarutobi wrapping the small figure in a bloody blanket. While doing so he could help but cry seeing the state of his surrogate grandson.

Sarutobi had wanted to clean Naruto up he had wanted to erase every sign, of what had happened from his little body and mind. But that would have been wrong. Even if he had Naruto would still remember.

After what happened Naruto ended up walking to his "home" after being discharged from the hospital. The wind blew past him when he realized how cold out it was. He ran and took a turn to take a shortcut through the park. It was really dark and hard to see, however his hearing was fine and the noise he heard scared him deeply.

Naruto turned around slowly when a set of red eyes greeted him. A man or bat or whatever made its way forward growling menacingly. Step by step it came closer ready to attack. Naruto didn't stay any longer; he immediately took off running franticly. He could feel the beasts breath on the back of his neck, its footsteps growing louder and louder. The trees whizzed by as he was making a break for the edge of the park. Naruto made a sharp right and regretted it instantly, ahead of him was a dead end. He slowed down to turn around but a massive jaw clamped down on right on his neck and shredded through it.

Naruto woke up screaming in his bed, something that he often did when he slept. His heart thudded in his chest as he panted.

"Kit breathe", the voice of his first friend and lover Kurama said as he wrapped his arms around Naruto holding the young vampire closer to him. "Was it "that" nightmare again"? Asked Kurama Naruto just nodded his head as he buried his face in Kurama's chest. It's been 6 years since that night and Naruto has been through a lot. First was the news of being experimented on and finding out that he became a vampire and his new appearance. Naruto no longer had his sun kiss blonde hair or tan skin. He had shoulder long shining silver hair and a pale complexion and Amber golden eyes. In truth he looked like the living term of perfection.

A lot has happened throughout those 6 years Naruto became the youngest anbu captain in history, getting place in the bingo book at the age of 8 as a SS rank ninja, mastering and creating new jutsu, fighting style and so on and manage to get Kurama out of the seal too.

Saying those 6 years were good to Naruto was an understatement. even throughout those years Naruto's feeling of hate for his family is gone he doesn't really care anymore he just happy that he and Kurama can be together without the villagers and his "family" knowing that the Kyuubi no kitsune was free. Naruto Even change his name no longer wanting to be called Naruto uzumaki namikaze. To the joy of Kurama. Because he really hates "uzumaki and namikaze" with a burning passion more so than Madara uchiha. So Naruto changed his last name to Michaelis He believes that it's more appropriate for a Vampire.

 **Bingo book stats**

Name: Dr. Count michaelis A.K.A the no life king or the Hell's Doctor

Gender: Male Age: 18 Birthdate: Oct 10

Home: Konoha

Family: no relatives.

Rank: SS

Specialties : Medical jutsu, Poison user & kenjutsu

Ninjutsu: High A Rank, but master in medical jutsu

Genjutsu: unknown

kenjutsu: Master/surpass all the seven Swordsmen of the Mist

fuuinjutsu: Master

Taijutsu: Kage

Strength: Inhuman

Speed: Fucking Inhuman

Stamina: Unlimited

Stealth: Incredible

Affinities: Earth, Water, Wind

Extra Info: He entered Anbu Black ops and medical at 7 and reached level 7 in only three years making him the youngest field medic and Anbu commander ever at age 10. A genius intact with a possible IQ of 200+ and very inventive with various poisons and the devices used to deliver said poisons. Some rumors say he can turn into a Bat, but that hasn't been confirmed.

Personality: Very calm and patient until someone threatens a patient or loved one

Bounties: 150,000,000 dead - from Stone

Warnings: DO NOT THREATEN OR ATTEMPT HARM ON HIS LOVED ONES, FRIENDS OR PATIENTS!

If possible avoid completely or flee on sight

"Kit how does it feel being the youngest Anbu Commander and a SS Rank Ninja" asked Kurama

"Pretty good but I'm scared. In how my new team would react to me thinking I can tell the future or find out that I'm a vampire" Naruto said as he looked at his Fox lover. "Well you have to admit it is far more believable. Than do to an incident I became a Vampire 6 years ago. Upon becoming a Vampire my senses went beyond of a normal human being. I can see the internal Heat that your body give off, see they're chakra coils and see in the dark. I can sense where anyone is in 800 meter radius, I can tell when you're lying by the sound of your heart beat and emotions, I can sense or smell your internal injuries, and I can sense what jutsu you're going to use before you use it sorry that's not exactly believable Kurama said in a sarcasm tone.

But you should tell them eventually. Have you thought about when?"Kurama said

Naruto sighed "when you say it like that of course no one will believe it. As far as telling them, I was thinking I'd wait until someone notices that there aren't any eye holes in my mask". Kurama face plants "they haven't noticed yet! What kind of anbu are they?" yelled the bijuu

"Well it's not like anyone would expect a Vampire ninja and beside the sun light or any kind of light hurts my eyes". Naruto said while laughing. "Doesn't anyone find it a little weird that you're hanging upside down in the dark while reading?"

"Not really, apparently all captains have some strange quirk and hanging upside down and reading in the dark aren't that unusual in comparison. I'm actually called the 'normal' captain." Kurama cringed, people think his kit can tell the future and likes to hang upside down and read in the dark and no one thinks it's weird? What could possibly be off with the other captains?

Naruto just laughed as he unsealed a small flask from his left shoulder and took a drink from the flask some will think its alcohol or sake. But no they're wrong its blood, O positive to be exact. What he's a Vampire, he needs to drink blood. Naruto smiled as he handed Kurama the flask. Naruto watched as Kurama drinked the blood.(A/N if you're wondering in why is Kurama drinking blood is that he is also a vampire and the first of Naruto's many mates to come).

Naruto just smiled as he watched his first mate drinking. Just by the site of Kurama drinking blood was a turn on for Naruto. –eep! NARUTO!" Kurama yelped as he was suddenly pinned to the bed on the opposite side of the room with Naruto on top of him and staring at him with glazed lust filled eyes "N-Naruto? Ahhhhh ahhh hahh" with a snap of Naruto's fingers the Demon half vampire clothes disappeared and the exposed skin was now being molested by a hot mouth …"ahhhh ahh ooooh" the red head moaned as his nipples were gently nibbled … Kurama thrashed under the blonde …Naruto thrust his hips grinding their crotches together causing the most amazing sparks of pleasure race through their bodies "ohhh yes ahhh fuck!" screamed Kurama as Naruto's hot tongue traced circles around his sensitive nipple before his hand slipped down to fondle Kurama's balls.

Kurama didn't mind….*crash* the horny pair blinked at the sound of someone fighting …"every fucking time … I'm sorry about this Kurama" groaned Naruto as he stopped and when to check out what was going on. Kurama only growled as he went to follow his mate. However had the ball's to interrupt his play time with his mate. His a dead man or wish they'll be dead.

~time skip a few hours late~

Naruto just watched as Kurama beat the crap out of those stupid assholes. Who interrupt his play time? He wasn't kidding when he was going to kill who ever and I mean ever interrupt "his" play time is a dead man.

Naruto only sighed as he went to checked on the person, those Root anbu were fighting He was shocked to see one of his new team members Shisui Uchiha or as crow in the Anbu black ops.

not good he's losing a lot of blood Naruto thought as he started to heal Shisui. Shisui slowly started to wake up only to see the most handsome 18 year old medic standing next to him. The medic had shoulder long shining silver hair and a pale complexion almost like the finest of porcelain and those Amber golden eyes that they're staring into his very soul. In truth in Shisui's eyes this young Medic is the living term of perfection.

"Hello Shisui, it's good to see that you're up. I'm Naruto Michaelis. Do you remember what happened to you?"

"... I ... was attacked by Danzo's Root?"

Naruto's eyes turned into a dangerous red when he heard Danzo's name.

"Dont worry Shisui you'll be fine and Danzo won't get away with this but for now ... you should rest"

The Uchiha nodded weakly "yes doctor"

Once Shisui fell back to sleep Kurama came back after beating those ROOT anbu to death "Kurama I want you to take Shisui to our home to keep an eye on him. I dont want any of Danzo's men to hurt him." Naruto said as he looked at Kurama.

Kurama only nodded his head and carried the unconscious Uchiha bridle style and quickly left to they're home. Naruto straps on his anbu regulation mask, which is a bat how ironic that he's a Vampire. His silver hair turns black because of the seals on his mask. For people with unique hair colors, appearance changing seals are required to help keep their identities hidden. It was Naruto and Kurama who recommended them to Sarutobi and they've been a requirement ever since. With that Naruto vanishes in a burst of Bats.

 ** _Hokage's Office_**

Sarutobi was sitting in his successor's office watching the yondaime hokage minato namikaze take on, the enemy of all the kages, Paperwork. Sarutobi only chuckled and seeing Minato glaring at a pile of paperwork wishing that it would just burst into flames.

Sarutobi just sighed and seeing his successor. sure Minato was a graet man and a wonderful leader but how can a man loved by all in the village and forget about his eldest son.

"what I wouldn't give for a distraction right about now" thought Minato right on cue Sarutobi's favorite ANBU, Bat aka Naruto his surrogate grandson, and the forgotten son of Minato appeared from a burst of bats.

"hokage-sama, Sarutobi-sama I overheard and seen some information that is very problematic could you put up the privacy seal." Sarutobi frowned and Minato immediately put up the privacy seal.

Naruto turn to look at his "Father" and glared at him under his mask,"hokage-sama I heard Danzo say that he is planning to fake evidence that the Uchiha clan is planning a coup de ta so he can kill them all and he implied that he somehow managed to attain a Sharingan and ROOT is still active. I even witness a fight going on near my home. And my senses had confirmed that Danzo does have a sharingan in his right eye, it's been about 2 months since it was transplanted and also there's something off about his right arm"

"What do you mean by off?" asked Minato while Sarutobi was thinking how far Danzo will go for power it really sickens him to no ends

"His right arm has a different aura than the rest of his body, it almost feels like ... a plant, no wood" Naruto said in a monotone voice.

Minato flinch, when he heard Bat speak to him in that cold monotone voice. Minato could never understand why Bat seem to be so cold towards him or his family for that manor.

"hmm this isn't good, I always suspected that Danzo would find a way to continue ROOT, but to steal a sharingan. Said Sarutobi as he thought about where Danzo manage to get a sharingan. Bat you said that there was a fight going on near your home asked Minato. As he always wonder where does Bat Live? Naruto just stared at his "father" and nod his head the fight happened in the deep east side of the forest of the village where series of caves are at. That's where the fight broke out Naruto said still in his monotone voice.

"The Root anbu attacked one Shisui Uchiha he was badly injured in the fight he had lost allot of blood but thanks to kitsune. I manage to heal Shisui just in time too, but he kind of saw my face" Naruto said sounding a bit embarrass. Sarutobi just sighed knowing all too well what will happen to those who see Bats real face. Indeed that's where your and kitsune live in the Eastern cave of the village Sarutobi said as Bat just nodded his head.

Minato just stared in shock "wait your saying that both Kitsune and Bat live together in the Eastern cave of the village but that's where all the dangerous animal and plants are at."Said a worried Minato.

Minato, Bat and Kitsune preferred living there for many reasons. But those are clan secrets no one knows but only Bat and Kitsune. And I hope you respect those secrets.

Sarutobi said with no room for an argument, Minato just nodded not wanting to argue with Sarutobi, "Now Bat you have a plan, don't you?" Sarutobi and Minato smirked

Naruto nodded "and if it works we will catch him red handed"

A devious smiled spread across their faces. Oh yes, Danzo will pay.

~Meanwhile back at Naruto home~

Shisui woke up in someone's room. He looked to see a man in early 20s with long blood red hair and light tan skin and 3 whiskers marking on both his cheeks setting next to the bed.

"Hello Shisui, it's good to see that you're up. You passed out after Dr. Michaelis healed you. I'm Kurama. I work with Dr. Michaelis?" The Uchiha nodded his head "that's good, I need you to rest up before Dr. Michaelis returns to check up on you?" Kurama said as he saw the Uchiha blush, smirking knowing that they're little family of vampires will be growing soon.

The Uchiha nodded weakly "and went back to sleep"

Shisui's Perverted dream

A naked Shisui was pinned to a bed by an equally naked Dr. Naruto Michaelis who was staring hungrily at him.

"I want to be your mate aaah" moaned the black haired man as their hard cocks brushed together.

Shisui responded with a kiss. The Silvernets tongue slipped into Shisui's mouth to tease the other wet muscle. Shisui moaned into the kiss as Naruto's strong hands explored every inch of his body.

Shisui broke the kiss to moan when the Silvernets naughty hands landed on his hard cock "aaaahhhhhhhh! Yes ahh" the black haired ninja thrashed and moaned wildly as he was grinding his crotch against the Silvernets hand.

"ooooooh yes oooh yes I'm ah I'm".

End of Shisui's dream

Shisui quickly woke up from his erotic dream dripping with sweat and he was very horny "why... why is at I can't stop thinking about him " he panted. Shisui groaned at the idea of getting fucked by the man who saved him Dr. Michaelis. He lowered his hand to his boxers and pumped his hard weeping cock with one hand while using his other hand to play with his nipples. but he needed more so he place one of his fingers and thrust it into his tight passage. Shisui thrashed and moaned as he worked out his pent up pleasure. Shisui imagined his crush was watching him do this and came right there.

Shisui blushed as he only wished that Dr. Michaelis was here so he can show or give him true pleasure.


	2. Chapter 2

After leaving the Hokage office Naruto decided to head back home. Just like before Naruto used his signature Shunshin no Jutsu bursting into a small herd of Bats. Once coming to his home. Naruto could smell the lust in the air but it wasn't from Kurama. Naruto only sighed knowing this will happen when someone saw his face. Walking into his home, Naruto could only see Kurama who had a smirk on his face. "Naruto-kun our little family of vampires will be growing soon. Because I think the person you saved has a thing for you. " "Kurama this ain't funny. You know what will happen when people see my face. I became an Anbu to at least to have a normal life as a ninja. Both Being Bat the ANBU Commander and myself Naruto Michaelis the head doctor of the village. That is known all over the Elemental Nations. Hell I even beat Tsunade senju in medical ninjutsu. Now people are calling me the best medic or the god of medical ninjutsu or that other nickname the hell's doctor."

Anyway, how is he? Naruto asked as he looked at his first mate and his only mate for now... Kurama looked at Naruto and answered him. He is asleep for now, but it seem he really likes you, Naruto after all you can tell by the smell of lust in the air. Kurama said as he kissed Naruto's cheek. And was about to walk away when Naruto grabbed Kurama by the hand turning him around. Only for Naruto to pull Kurama into a long French kiss. Naruto kissed his first mate so passionately that made Kurama weak in the knees. Kurama's eyes widen as he slowly kissed back wrapping his arms around Naruto's neck. The kiss lasted for what seem like 15 mins. As they both pulled away for air. Naruto was smiling when he saw the flushed face of kurama. Seeing the all power full Kyuubi no kitsune blushing and getting flushed was soo adorable.

I love you Kurama you know that" Naruto said. As Kurama blushed even more and said I love you too my naru.. Please take me... kurama said in a shaky voice. Naruto smiled as he took kurama to their room. Naruto Lock them in the bed chamber together without fear. Walking closer to Kurama while He caressed the side of Kurama's face first. When the kitsune looked up to meet his gaze he joined their lips. Kurama liked the searching sweetness the kiss first had. Naruto tested him with a sensual mouth. When he responded he hugged him close and kissed deeper. Kurama wrapped his arms around his broad shoulders. The heady feeling had returned. Naruto made him melt so easily. He began to lose the strength to stay on his feet. The young vampire broke just before he turned completely to jelly.

Naruto covered his face with kisses on the bed. He removed his anbu gear to place sensual lips against his neck. Kurama felt beset by the weariness once again. Despite all his extensive knowledge and reading he didn't know what to do in response. Naruto stripped off his shirt with effortless grace. Kurama no longer felt the need to feign resistance. Yielding, utterly, caused ambrosial warmth inside him. The young Vampire touched a nipple and making Kurama flinch. This response seemed to embolden Naruto. He tweaked both between his thumb and forefinger while staring into Kurama's eyes. Kurama gasped at the erotic touch. He bit his bottom lip and then squirmed. He felt his cock thicken in his pants. "Uhh!"

Naruto ceased the torment and leant down to kiss both tender nubs. He reached between Kurama's thighs. His strong hand pinned his erection against his belly. He rubbed the fabric of his pants against the swollen flesh. Kurama's face construed. The friction just added intensity to the rough massage. He knew a wet spot formed at his slit. Naruto continued with this torment until he started mewling. His cock became as sensitized as his abused nipples. Kurama arched his head back. "Ahh! Feels so good!" Naruto hissed making Kurama peek at him. "That's right. Let me hear you." Kurama liked the dirty talk. It got him in the mindset of the lurid stories he read while he was sealed away. Naruto pulled Kurama's cock out of his pants. He had an instinct to curl up. The exposure happened suddenly. Naruto massaged below his balls with one hand and yanked his shaft with the other. Kurama gasped. He became lost in the sensations once again. "You smell like rose water." "I…uh! I bathed for you Naru-." "You—prepared for this? Are you a slut, Kurama?" He winced. "No! I'm just—you know—into you." Naruto pumped his cock with more vigor. "I want a slut for my lover to night kurama. Become one for me." Kurama grit his teeth. "Ahh!" Becoming what Naruto wanted would be a dream. He felt as though the young vampire ripped away his inhibitions. Naruto withdrew both his hands. Kurama looked at him with an anguished expression. He'd been brought to the precipice of orgasm and left to suffer on its edge.

Naruto yanked his pants off. He took something out of a hidden pocket of his own pants and then removed them. Kurama beheld his thickly veined cock with a fat cap of purple. The porous shine on it—he wanted to feel it against his tongue. "Sarutobi- jiji makes me take this with me." Kurama blinked a few times. He realized Naruto held a small corked glass bottle. "This oily potion ensures ecstasy without pain. He thinks I need it to make things more pleasurable." Naruto said as he dripped the purple oil on his fingers. "It will break you in just fine." He mashed the greased pads of his fingers against Kurama's hole. Kurama gave a staggered gasp. Naruto had discovered a new sensitive spot. His fingers caused such a tingly pleasure. He clenched hole against his will. "Ohh!"

Naruto eyed him and teased some more. He circled his fingers over the taut wrinkles. Kurama's cock lurched. He arched his hips to give him access. The pleasure was enigmatic. It didn't hasten his orgasm, but made the state just before it grow maddening. He clawed the bed to resist masturbating. Naruto's rush to coat his cock in the oil made Kurama realize he shared in his desperation. He pressed back his thighs and perked his member against his hole. A moment of fear overcame his excitement. Then the head pried into him, stretching him frighteningly wide, and there was not an iota of pain. Only a throb so magnificent Kurama cried out. "Ahhhh! Yes!" "Sexy welp." His member pried deeper. Kurama gazed down at the lewdness between his splayed legs. His stomach trembled. Naruto's cock compressed against every node of pleasure within him. His breathing became shallow. The throb was in tandem with the pulse in his cock. He thrashed the top half of his body sideways. "Oh…it's so…umph!" "I love to hear you." "Ahhhhh! Deeper…push it in more." Naruto heeded him with grunt. He could see the vampire struggling for control. His cock penetrated to the root. Kurama could now hear the throb between his temples. His flesh tingled. He realized both inner thighs quivered. It was a glorious lingering moment without sound—only ecstasy. Naruto pulled out half his length and then thrust back in. Kurama orgasmed. "Ahhh!" He clutched his shaft after the first convulsion and yanked furiously. Naruto stared while continuing to thrust. Three white rivulets exploded from his slit.

"Ahh! Uhh! Hh! Ngh!" Kurama felt panicked. Pleasure had never come on like an attack before. His cock made a final twitching spasm in his hand before he let it droop. "Ohhhhh…!" Naruto pushed into him too vigorously to be ignored. Kurama gazed up at him while trying to catch his breath. "You make a pretty spectacle. I'd like to see that again." "You liked…watching me?" He felt a touch of life returning to his cock. "Oh yes."

Naruto pulled out and threw Kurama onto his stomach. He lifted his waist off the bed and crammed deep inside him. "Ohhh! Mph!" Kurama braced himself against the hard thrusts. His cock already arched toward his navel. He would have melted into a throbbing puddle on the bed if Naruto didn't clutch his hips so tightly. Naruto slammed into him hard enough for their skin to slap. Then he stopped. His furrowed cock erupted. Kurama felt the hot seed hit his sensitized core. "Ahhh!" Naruto held him steady and grunted. "Umph! You're…perfection!" "Uh…mmm…I like it! Ahh!" "Tell me." Kurama grew embarrassed, but forced out the words. "I like…feeling you come." "Urgh!" He gave a final hard thrust. They collapsed together on the bed. Kurama enjoyed the heat of Naruto's form against him. When he kissed his shoulder he felt a flutter of joy. The rest of the world could evaporate out of existence. All he cared about now was this wondrous bliss Naruto caused him. A large hand went onto his ass and squeezed. "You have a lovely, sensual shape." Kurama swallowed. His round bottom was one of the reasons he was constantly mistaken for female. Naruto massaged his buttocks. Goosepimples rose up on the ticklish flesh. Naruto let his fingers slip between his cheeks. He rubbed his throbbing hole. "I'll never tire of fucking you." "Uh!" "You're too sultry." "I'm a…horny young buck." "An intoxicating temptation." He pried his finger inside him. "Mm, yeah."

Kurama started to writhe against the bed. Naruto pressed in another finger, and then both digits found the intense pleasure spot within him. Naruto crushed it. "Ahh! Uhh! Uh!" Kurama thrashed. He reached a hand below his belly to rub his cock. "Let me watch you do that." "Ngh—too late!" His body lurched in helpless spasms. "Uhh! Ahhh!" Naruto removed his fingers. "Don't disobey me. When we're in bed, I'm master to you."

He slapped one side of Kurama's ass. The kitsune, eyes widened. A door had just opened that Kurama had only fantasized about before. "Do you understand me?" Naruto said as he slapped the other cheek just as hard. "Yes. Yes, master." "Uhhhn." Kurama said as his heart quickened. That throaty moan—Naruto was just as devious as he. His mind raced at the possibilities. A dozen pornographic manuscripts came to mind. These were the greatest of his studies of course, the ones he had to hide in the pages of more boring texts. He wanted to weep. He'd just found his soul mate. Naruto gave two firm slaps to each side of his ass. Kurama wondered why the stinging on his sensitive flesh felt so good. Part of it seemed to be the pleasure of submitting. He gave Naruto a whimper with every strike. Naruto ceased punishing him to give a hard massage. "Your skin reddens so beautifully." "Thank you…master." "Mmm. I've found my ideal mate. How incredible." Naruto said as he looked at Kurama.

A tear rolled down the side of Kurama's face. "Why are you crying?" Naruto asked as he looked at Kurama. "I'm happy. Happy we found each other." Naruto pulled him off his stomach and into his arms. He locked their mouths together. Their tongues touched and then lathed against each other. Kurama squeezed his muscular shoulders as tight as he could. Naruto looked into his eyes. "In the morning we'll need to meet our teams but after that we can continue our love making Naruto said with a smile. Kurama could only nod his head to his lover.

 ** _~time skip to early morning~_**

Naruto slowly woke up to see kurama still asleep Naruto could only smile seeing his mate smiling on his face. Naruto kissed kurama on the forehead and whisper sweet loving words to the fox. As he got dressed and went to go check on his patient. Walking to the guest room Naruto knocked on the door. Only to get no answer. Sighing Naruto went in any way. Naruto smiled when he saw Shisui still sound asleep. Walking to the window and opening the curtains to the room.

Naruto let out a chuckle when he heard Shisui let out a groan," please let me sleep Shisui said in a moan. Now, now Shisui Please get up. Shisui it's not very ninja like to arrive late to your meeting with the Hokage now is it." Naruto said in a husky tone making Shisui, spring up like a jack in the box.

Shisui just looked at Naruto with a blush and nod his head and said "I guess your right ." Naruto smiled and walked over to Shisui and carried him in a bridle style manor making the young uchiha blush like mad. using his signature Shunshin no Jutsu bursting into a small herd of Bats. Once arriving at the Uchiha clan compound in front of the main house Naruto knocked on the door. Still carrying younger or should I say older Uchiha bridle style. While Shisui, was still blushing. When they heard a soft voice saying I'm coming,. The door opened revealing it to be Mikoto Uchiha, "oh , what can I do for you." Mikoto said only just noticing Shisui, was in his arms that when she shouted "OH MY GOD SHISUI, WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU!"

Mikoto's shouting made Naruto flinch in pain due to his super sensitive hearing, and waking everyone that was still sleeping in the main house. Causing fugaku Uchiha, Itachi Uchiha, and young Sasuke to run towards the door. Wondering what's wrong that's until, they saw Shisui, being held by and what shocked them the most that Shisui's clothes where covered in dried blood and seen better days.

"Mikoto-san please don't shout." Naruto said as he looked at Mikoto as she just remembered about 's sensitive hearing "oh I'm sorry , I completely forgot about your sensitive hearing" Mikoto said in a calmer voice.

"It's all right Mikoto-san you were just worried about Shisui here." Naruto said as he smiled at Mikoto, as Itachi and Sasuke helped Shisui, to the living room. As Shisui, had a look in his eyes saying that he didn't wanted to leave? side. No one saw that look as Naruto turn to Fugaku, "Fugaku there's something I need to discuss with you it of importance". Naruto said with a hint of matter of fact tone to his voice. Seeing the look in eyes Fugaku nodded as they both went into his office. As Fugaku place a silenting seal on as they both sat down. "Fugaku -sama what I'm going to tell you. the reason why Shisui was attacked because, Danzo wanted to steal his eyes and also he was planning to place fake evidence that the Uchiha clan is planning a coup de ta, so he can kill you all and he implied that he somehow managed to attain a Sharingan from a fallen Uchiha . Naruto said in his monotone voice. Fugaku looked shocked and angry. That old war hawk was planning to kill his clan for their eyes just to gain power. "Thank you for telling me . Now that we can stop that old war hawk for planning against the Uchiha clan." Fugaku said as Naruto nodded his head.

 ** _Time skip a few mins later_**

After coming up with a plan to catch that old war hawk red handed. Naruto decide to go and tell the hokage-sama and Sarutobi-sama plan that he and Fugaku had made. Using his signature Shunshin no Jutsu bursting into a small herd of Bats. Heading to the hokage office while using his black blood to change him into his anbu uniform. Waiting to see what will happen in the next few hours.


	3. Chapter 3

3rd POV

"Everyone please be quiet" said Minato as he looked at everyone in the room.

"Hokage-sama is it true? Was the entire Uchiha clan massacred?" asked tsume inuzuka.

A saddened Minato said "I'm afraid so. I will have Danzo explain what happened". Danzo stood up "I'm sorry to say that Itachi Uchiha has killed everyone in the Uchiha clan except his little brother Sasuke" Danzo proceeded to explain that Itachi was only testing out his strength and slaughtered his clansmen to do so.

As Danzo was preaching Bat or better known as Naruto went to the back of room with a group of 4 average leaf ninjas in. Danzo was in the middle of his speech when he spotted the group. The second he saw them he instantly paled and yelled "YOU your supposed to be dead" as he pointed at the group.

Sarutobi pretended to be concerned "Danzo what's wrong?"

"It's Itachi and the other Uchiha. There're right there!" screamed Danzo as he pointed at the group of average shinobi. Everyone was looking around trying to see what Danzo is seeing. When they don't see anything they start to wonder if Danzo finally lost it.

Sarutobi and Minato said in same time "you can drop the genjutsu now". The four ninja dropped their genjutsu revealing Itachi, his father Fugaku, his mother Mikoto, and Shisui Uchiha.

Danzo was shocked.

"Now Danzo how is it possible you knew who they were even though the only thing that can see through that genjutsu is a sharingan? Hmmm I'm waiting" asked Minato while looking at Naruto.

Danzo was starting to panic as he realized that this was a trap. He activated his sharingan and whirled around intending cast a genjutus on Sarutobi and hold him hostage, but he came face to face with a bat mask. What's worse was the fact that the anbu wearing the bat mask was unaffected by his genjutsu. Naruto smirked under his mask as he used his vampiric strength and his beloved sword Nosferatu in his hand and with a rising slash that took off his right arm at the shoulder. Before Danzo could use jutsus , Naruto used his vampiric strength throwing a kunai forward with a burst of speed that made the hiraishin look like Childs play.

The kunai went straight towards Danzo and stabbed him right in the eye, Naruto used the kunai to pry out the Sharingan that was in the socket. "Game over Danzo." Naruto growled menacingly as he crushed the eyeball with his gloved hand and incinerated the severed arm with a tap of 'Nosferatu' the blade became a dark blood red color. Naruto then carefully cauterized the bleeding eye socket by pushing his sword slightly into the hole, all the while smirking at Danzo's screams of pain. The watching ninjas all started to advance slightly so as to get a better look of what was happening, Hiruzen sighed as he listened to his ex-friend's cries. Minato was only thinking to never to piss off Bat. "Don't worry Danzo-chan, I won't kill you, but there's plenty more of that pain." Naruto chuckled darkly.

"How...how did you know? How can you be alive?" screamed Danzo that the Uchiha's and Bat anbu as he struggled. He was also freaking out because none his ROOT agents weren't coming to help him. Minato explained "Bat here over heard part of your plans to falsify evidence against the Uchiha clan and get them killed. Of course we both knew that you wouldn't show this evidence to me because I would have it investigated. That left only one option you planned to confront another Uchiha and have them kill the others. So I got in contact with Mikoto and Fugaku and the two most capable of completing your task, Itachi and Shisui, and told them your intentions. Itachi and Shisui were instructed to record your conversation if you confronted one of them. Then, after you made contact with Itachi, we faked the deaths of the other Uchihas." Danzo glared "faked? I have their eyes!"

Minato and Sarutobi smirked "that was the fun part. You see we figured you might go after their eyes. So Shisui, Bat, and Kitsune stood guard and caught your ROOT anbu. Inoichi Yamanaka possessed him and returned to you with a jar filled with smoke bombs that were henged to look like eyes ...Oh and the bombs were laced with sleeping powder just in case you were wondering where your ROOT agents are". Mikoto smiled as she open the curtains so everyone could look outside. They saw a big column of black and red smoke.

Sarutobi cocked an eyebrow "really bat, Black and red?"

Bat shrugged "hey black is my favorite color you know. And Red is for Kitsune to show him what I have plans for later so I figured I would go with our favorite colors" Bat said. Soon as bat had said that Kitsune tackled hugged him and started to cuddle into Bat's chest.

Sarutobi chuckled at his two favorite anbu's display of affection and turned to Danzo "it looks like we found your hideout Danzo"

Danzo screamed and struggled as he was dragged away by the anbu. After having his chakra sealed he will be placed in a cell to await his execution.

 ** _Later back at the Michaelis manor_**

"But I really want to kiss you right now Kurama." Naruto said as he looked at his first mate.

Before he could even think twice about it, Kurama had replied. "Maybe you should."

Their lips met softly, sweetly. It was a tentative kiss, charged with promise and tension. Kurama leaned in, his shoulder brushing Naruto's. The contact felt electric. Naruto probed the seam of Kurama's lips with his tongue and Kurama breathed in, welcoming the deepening of the kiss, welcoming the taste and sensation of Naruto's as it enveloped him.

Naruto enfolded Kurama in his arms and pulled them down on the mattress, his front to Kurama's back. Kurama didn't protest. They lay there a moment, Kurama cradled in Naruto's embrace, basking in the glorious newness of the moment, their limbs warming each other.

"You doing okay?" Naruto asked softly.

"Yeah. I'm great." Kurama found that he really, really was. With their bodies pressed against each other, Naruto started again kissing Kurama's neck. This time, Kurama didn't fight the pliant, hot feeling welling up inside of him. He arched into Naruto's body, into his touch, as his breath caught and came shakily out. Naruto kept one arm curled under Kurama, wrapped around his chest, while the other moved down to Kurama's stomach. Gooseflesh spread under his fingers as Kurama trembled against the touch, unable to contain his reaction. He shifted to allow Naruto better access to his body.

He could feel Naruto's teeth brush against his neck as he worked Kurama with his mouth. Kurama let out an involuntary whimper, then wished he could retract it. He didn't know why he hated himself for letting it escape. It made him feel vulnerable, how amazing he felt. His cock grew hard and he was abashed, wishing it wasn't so obvious how aroused he was getting.

Naruto laughed against his skin, the rumble working it's way through Kurama's body. "You're overthinking this," he murmured. "I can tell."

As if he could read his mind Naruto shifted against Kurama's back so Kurama could feel his own hardness pressed into Kurama's back. Kurama twisted to meet Naruto's mouth again with his own. Fuck, he thought, he tastes so sweet.

Naruto pulled Kurama atop him with such ease that it was like Kurama weighed nothing. Now face to face, Kurama opened his eyes to meet Naruto's. Their noses nearly touched. The shared glance between them was intense, almost too much so. Kurama looked away incrementally. Naruto cradled Kurama's head, ruffling his hair with strong fingers and bringing Kurama down to meet his lips once again.

His hand slid down Kurama's back and under the band of the boxers to make contact with the swell of Kurama's ass. "Can I take these off now?"

The moment swam in front of Kurama, with him knowing that an affirmative answer would mean he was all in on this thing. Naruto took his silence as acceptance and started working the boxers down Kurama's hips and over the mound of his ass. Kurama lifted his hips, allowing Naruto to pull the underwear down around his thighs, where he stopped. Kurama lowered his body back down, letting his hard cock press against Naruto's groin.

Naruto's mouth was insistent, capturing Kurama's again and again. As their mouths collided, Kurama, almost without realizing it, started to move up and down, creating hot friction on their rubbing skin. He frotted himself against Naruto with newfound shamelessness, chasing the delicious heat created between their bodies.

Naruto flipped them over with another effortless move so that he was now on top of Kurama. He yanked the boxers the rest of the way down Kurama's legs and was immediately against him with his naked body, no barriers between them. He never stopped kissing Kurama, pressing him into the mattress on his back. Naruto placed his hand on Kurama's inner thigh just above the knee, slowly moving his hand upward until he reached his groin. He wrapped his hand around Kurama's thigh where it met his hip. Kurama groaned and instinctively opened his legs to allow Naruto better access.

Naruto leaned over the empty beer bottles on the nightstand and came back with the bottle of lube that was normally in the bedside drawer. Oh, Kurama realized, of course. We used that last night. Naruto opened the bottle and poured a few drops over his fingers, then returned to Kurama's mouth with another searing kiss. His hand returned between Kurama's spread legs. Kurama felt the slippery fingers make contact with the outside of his hole, and he let out a groan. Kurama's pulse rose as Naruto massaged in a circular motion.

Just as Kurama's anticipation nearly reached a breaking point, Naruto's finger breached Kurama's tender hole up to the second knuckle. Kurama instinctively tightened around the intrusion, emitting a soft whimper. Naruto pulled his finger completely out of Kurama and immediately penetrated him again, further this time. Kurama shook with pleasure as the finger teased itself out again. Breaking contact with Kurama's mouth, Naruto started to ravish Kurama's neck as he slowly added a second finger, scissoring them deep inside of Kurama.

Kurama's eyes widened as his hole compressed around the two digits rubbing together inside of him. Another soft moan escaped, and he could feel Naruto's lips curl up in a smile against his neck.

"Your little whimpers are my favorite part," he whispered, low and dirty. Kurama's only response was another whimper.

Naruto pulled his fingers out, and it was as if every muscle in Micah's body relaxed at once, then tensed up like a bowstring when they slid back in.

"You're so goddamned tight," Naruto murmured.

"I'm sorry," Kurama breathed.

"No," Naruto replied. "No. You're perfect."

The slick glide of the fingers in and out of him made Kurama's cock pulse. Naruto sat back on his heels and gripped Kurama's dick firmly, wonderfully, thumbing the wet slit, spreading precum all around. Kurama groaned and squirmed against the bed. Without moving his fingers or his stroking, twisting hand on his cock, Naruto maneuvered himself down between Kurama's open legs. He nipped gently at the soft flesh between Kurama's balls and ass with his teeth.

The moment he felt the light, teasing bite Kurama arched his back in sheer ecstasy. The back of his head ground the pillow into the mattress; his whole body tightened like a coil. Naruto moved his mouth to Kurama's cock, taking his length down completely in one fluid motion. Kurama couldn't help thrusting up once, twice into the warm, wet suction of Naruto's generous mouth. Lust blanketed his body like a net, sweeping him up and off the ground. It was almost too much. He looked down the length of his body at Naruto sucking him off and the sight took it over the edge. For one dizzying, frantic second, it was too much. Then-

"I can't take it anymore," Kurama moaned. "I need you."

Naruto stopped his ministrations, hovering over Kurama's hips.

"Tell me how you need me," he asked in a low voice.

"I need you. Inside me." Kurama all but panted the words.

He watched, prostrate with arousal, as Naruto fumbled in the nightstand where the condoms were, knocking over multiple bottles of blood in the process. The shatter of glass jolted Kurama into sharp clarity for a moment. The condoms.

"Last night…" he ventured, finding his voice. "Did we use…"

"Of course we did," Naruto interrupted him. His gentle, reassuring tone was almost at odds with his obvious need to get the condom on as quickly as possible. It thrilled Kurama, the thought that this impossibly sexy man that is his lover, was going to use him again, wanted this as badly as he did. Anticipation flooded his system, lighting up his nerves like Christmas.

Naruto moved between Kurama's legs again, finally, his thick cock sheathed in the condom. Kurama watched as Naruto stroked himself, eyes closing briefly in pleasure before positioning his dick at Kurama's ready, pulsing entrance.

He penetrated Kurama slowly, with just the head of his cock going in initially. Naruto pulled back and again gave him just the topmost inches of his length, drawing a long moan out of Kurama. He pushed forward only incrementally more, pausing, giving Kurama's body several long moments to accommodate to the feeling of partial fullness. A low whine escaped Kurama's lips when Naruto didn't instantly move, denying him the entirety of his cock, which Kurama needed in that instant as much as air to breathe.

"Please," he begged. "Please."

And then Naruto started to move. He fucked into Kurama soundly, claiming his ass with a smooth, devastating stroke. Building a rhythm, he thrust steadily, exquisitely into Kurama's body, his hips grinding into Kurama's ass with the ideal friction of skin on skin. Kurama felt his legs kick helplessly at the mattress, his fingers fisting the sheet as Naruto angled his body in precisely the right way to hit that spot within Kurama that made him see glory. Again and again Naruto's pounding strokes rubbed away at Kurama's self-control, his body singing as he moved closer and closer to a feeling that felt godhotfuckperfect. Every cell in his body was reaching for it, being borne forward on the current of movement and sensation that was carrying him away.

"I'm going to come," he moaned.

Naruto wrapped his fingers around Kurama's cock and pumped it until Kurama ejaculated over his hand and wrist, coming with a strangled curse. Naruto stroked Kurama through it as cum erupted from his swollen slit, pooling on Kurama's belly.

He had barely come down when Naruto made as if to pull out. Kurama reached for his hips, cradling him inside his body.

"Don't," he heard himself say quietly. "I want you to come inside me."

It ached in the best way possible, his body giving more than its limit, stretched open around Naruto's cock as he pounded himself to completion in Kurama's ass, groaning out a prayer that was barely recognizable as Kurama's own name.

Naruto smiled and kissed Kurama, on the cheek only to stop when he felt someone call him from one of his seals from the hospital. Naruto sighed and used his black blood to change into his Doctor uniform. As for Kurama, He changed into his Anbu Uniform both of them looked at each other sadly and sighing knowing that they're fun will have to wait until they leave the village.

Naruto P.O.V.

I sighed as I used my signature Shunshin no Jutsu bursting into a small herd of Bats heading to the village. Landed on one of the roof tops nearby the hospital. Sighing again I pulled out one of my medical journals along with more modern medical books to read as I jumped off the roof and landed on my feet scaring the people around me. Glancing up from my book. I can tell some people were shocked and I could tell by the women population with giving me the Love sick puppy eyes or rabid fangirls eyes.

A chill run down my spine. I shuddered at the thought of fangirls they're just kind of a disgrace. Only caring for their looks and obsessing for their desired object most likely the hottest, strongest, man out there. I'm soo glad I swing for the other team. Shaking that feeling off I walked to the hospital only to have my eye twitching at the site. Arriving at the entrance I walked inside only to see multiple of my workers other words the doctors running around frantically trying to help their patients, I saw at least four shinobi lying on stretchers some still bleeding. Walking over to the secretary who looked like she was ready to break down any minute.

"What has happened here?" I asked my eye still twitching. Making the secretary look up from her folders about to scream her head off she sees me the head doctor standing there with an annoyed look. "Oh Doctor Michaelis-sama." I'm sorry we are extremely busy at the moment a team of jonin just got brought in from an ambush at the border of rice country but we don't have enough doctors to deal with all the wounded" She said frantically. I sighed at that Answer.

"Why are we so understaffed there should be at least 10 doctors here at a time I only see five?" I asked looking more annoyed. "Two of our doctors called in sick and the other three are unconscious from using too much chakra trying to heal the wounded," Said the secretary.

I sighed and looked over to the wounded and coated my eye with my vampiric ability, started to analyze them "One has four broken ribs and a punctured lung, the second has severe burns on his arms and legs along with a broken Scapula, the third is missing and arm but the wound has been cauterized, along with a broken radius and the fourth has two deep slashes across his chest breaking most of the ribs and damaging his organs especially his lungs and liver" I said aloud turning back to the desk only to sees the Secretary, looking at her in shock and surprise.

" Michaelis-sama how could you possibly know all that just by looking at them?" Asked the Secretary in shock.

"I developed a technique that works like an x-ray machine to help analyze patients," I said with a blank face "But why are you asking me these things when we have four dying shinobi waiting for medical help?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

I'll give you three minutes to prepare whilst get the corpse," I said in cold tone as the Secretary. Who nodded her head and ran off to find a nurse to help her. With her gone. I smirked and enters the med bay to prepare for surgery

3rd P.O.V.

3 Minutes later

With everything ready Naruto pulls out a scalpel, making his assistant go wide eyes. "You need to put them under first you moron!" Yelled the assistant.

"I have developed a technique the doesn't require such things so sit back and shut up" Said Naruto angry he was interrupted, raising his hand a blue ring appears "Now Room" Said Naruto as a blue bubble spread in the room covering everything. What happened next was the most unbelievable thing the assistant. Had ever seen, without even a drop of blood Naruto, had opened up the chest cavity of the first patient and repaired his ribs and lungs using the mystical palm technique before sealing it back up with even a scar.

"One down three to go" Said Naruto.

The second patient's burns were taken off and replaced with the skin from the corpse and like the last time Naruto used the mystical palm technique to heal the dying skin making it look like there was never transplanted, to begin with, and ran his hand over the patient's scapula healing it almost instantly.

The third patient was the man missing a hand and a broken radius, like the last patient Naruto cut the hand from the corpse and the patient and switched them with easy before running his mystical palm over the arm.

The last patient had his lungs and liver heavily damaged, instead of trying to repair them Naruto used his strange technique to take the lungs and liver from the corpse and replaced the patients damaged one leaving him with perfectly healthy organs once again.

"And that's the last of them, Said Naruto as he deactivated the room and turned to see the wide-eyed spectators "what are you doing? Get back to work!" Naruto yells in his dark tone making every one of his workers run off.

~Time skip later on that night~

Sighing Naruto was reading on the newest reports of his patients and the daily report of the hospital. Such as medical, supplies medical records and certain diseases that may affect few people later on. But only to stop and sigh of an annoyance when He found countless love letters from almost all single women in the village even councilwoman Mebuki Haruno. Naruto's eyebrow twitched on seeing "her" love letter. Why won't she understand I'm not into women? Naruto thought as He still remember when Ms. Haruno try flirting with him. Naruto's face turned a dark green. Just by think of that event.

"Finally I can rest" said Naruto as he started to put away the files he was reading and call it a night. But only to stop when He heard *knock*knock*

The silver doctor got up and walked to his office door "Hello I wasn't expect-mmmf" a pair of lips pressed firmly against his own as a pair of arms encircled his neck … he broke the kiss for a second "well this is a surprise-"

"Please fuck me"

"With pleasure" said the silver hair doctor with a smirk as he kissed the person and kicked the door closed.


	4. Chapter 4

3rd P.O.V.

Shisui couldn't take the need anymore … he knocked on the office door of Doctor Michaelis…

Naruto answered the door and saw Shisui there "Hello I wasn't expect-mmmf" a pair of lips pressed firmly against his own as a pair of arms encircled his neck … he broke the kiss for a second "well this is a surprise-"

"please fuck me" pleaded Shisui.

"with pleasure" said the silver hair doctor with a smirk as he kissed the young Uchiha and kicked the door closed.

In between kisses each piece of clothing hit the floor as they stumbled all the way to the desk … with the fingers of a skilled assassin the young Uchiha undid Naruto's pants … Shisui's mouth was watering at the sight of the Doctor's hot ripped body complete with a big hard cock "damn, you're really big" he licked his lips as he eyed the hard cock. "you have a hot body yourself" said Naruto as he reached down to stroke the weeping erection making Shisui moan and buck his hips into the hand. A smirk formed on Naruto's lips as he watched Shisui's face become flushed … the ninja was already getting close to his release … but Naruto wasn't going to let that happen yet. He forced the horny ninja on his desk. Shisui gasped he was settled he saw those lustful eyes of the Doctor and felt his cock twitch with excitement as he spread his legs to let Naruto in …

Having that hot body on top him felt so good … he shivered as the doctor's tongue caressed his skin … it was an amazing contrast to the hot tongue that moved along with it down his body … Naruto ran his tongue slowly over every muscle and tracing every scar as he moved lower …

"ahhh oh god ooooh yes" Shisui's back arched as Naruto dipped his tongue into his bellybutton "oh god please-oh fuck ahhh" his hips jerked as the young doctor sucked on his left ball before slowly licking the length of the weeping erection. Shisui screamed as his cock was swallowed down to the root in one swift motion. Naruto hummed after every other long hard suck on the cock making vibrations race into the erection … the sounds that spilled from Shisui's mouth was music to the young doctor's ears … It didn't take long at all … Shisui arched completely off the desk with a loud scream and fell limp "mmm that was delicious, but we aren't done yet" said Naruto in a husky voice as he licked the droplets of cum off his lip … Shisui made a rather undignified squeak as he was flipped onto his hands and knees, but he was shaking in excitement, he wanted that big cock deep inside him …

"D- Doctor Michaelis please hurry I can't wait ahhhhhhh" Shisui moaned loudly when something pierced his needy hole, but it wasn't that cock … it was that tongue! That hot wet muscle took its sweet time working his twitching inner muscles. The mind walker was fully aroused and pouring pre cum again in no time as he was clawing at the desk and moaning like a horny slut … Naruto smirked as he looked at the twitching puckered entrance and pushed two fingers in and chuckled as Shisui gasped before moving his hips to try to fuck himself on those digits "oh yes, you're definitely ready" he lined up his cock and pushed in to the tight heat. Shisui was so lost in pleasure that he couldn't hear his own screams … the strong pelvis pounding that big dick deep into him … those hands gripping his hips … that big dick was rubbing his sweet spot with each powerful thrust … "oh fuck oooooh fuck ahhh cumming cumming cummming" screamed Shisui as he came again … the ninja moaned and thrashed under Naruto as three more orgasms were ripped from his body just before he was going to pass out Shisui felt Naruto licked his neck and said "you are mine Shisui Uchiha now and forever" the young vampire eyes began to glow an Amber golden color, as he bit down on Shisui's pale neck and poured his energy into that spot. Shisui screamed in pure pleasure and came spraying several thick white ribbons of cum before falling unconscious.

Naruto P.O.V.

I smiled in seeing my newest lover lying underneath. Me with a smile and a blush on his cheeks as he slept. Kurama was right about our little family growing. Well I better go home. I thought as I carried Shisui bridal style my lab coat covering him like a blanket I dont want anyone seeing any of my mate's naked now do I. as I made a shadow clone to grab all the clothes and to clean, my office as I used my signature Shunshin no Jutsu bursting into a small herd of Bats heading home while carrying my newest mate home.

 _Time skip to the morning_

I was humming a small toon while I was cooking breakfast for me and my two mates who were sleeping soundly upstairs. I know I have to tell Shisui about my whole situation. Sighing I finish cooking and walked up stairs and head to my room where Shisui was sleeping soundly after last night "playtime". "oh Shisui … it's time to wake up" Shisui yawned and slowly opened his eyes "ah there we go. I took the liberty of bringing you some clean clothes, so please take a shower, and get dressed. I've already prepared breakfast". I said as I looked at the newly form vampire. As I walked back to the kitchen.

3rd P.O.V.

Shisui blinked in a daze as he saw Naruto leave the room. As he looked around the room and blushed this wasn't the room he was in last time. He was here. Shisui noticed his ninja sandals were neatly placed next to the bed and his clothes were neatly folded on the edge of the bed. His mind was scrambling to remember exactly how he got in this situation and when everything clicked into place he raced downstairs in a blur and straddled Naruto. Who had just about to sip his blood tea …? Naruto calmly sipping his tea as he looked at Shisui "I do believe you forgot something Shisui" he commented casually as if he was used to having a naked man jumping into his lap. Oh wait kurama did the same thing after he got his mate mark from Naruto.

"Fuck me" Shisui all but demanded as he rocked his hips against the sexy young doctor's crotch in a desperate attempt to entice Naruto. He never felt so horny before. Never before has he been so in need of a hot cock up his ass. With an odd sense of calm Naruto sipped his tea and set his cup aside " Shisui don't you have a meeting today if I could recall" Naruto's breath hitched as Shisui moaned and tried to kiss the Doctors neck. In a split second Shisui found himself laying on the table with his legs draped over the doctor's shoulders. "Though due to the fact that you clearly aren't listening I guess I have no choice but to relieve some of your stress so you can focus". Naruto licked Shisui's neck, bit him in sensuality and lust. A-ah please don't s-stop" Shisui whined. Naruto laughs "oh so, you want it then". Shisui nods his head "p-please". Naruto smirked. "You gotten so hard" Naruto smirk. Shisui looks away blushing. "It's okay, I'll make you feel real good" Naruto chuckled. Shisui saw Naruto licks his lips. His dick started twitching, begging for attention. "Awe look, its begging for attention" Naruto pointed out.

Naruto bend down and took Shisui's dick in his mouth. "A-ah" Shisui moaned. He began to suck Shisui's dick fast while playing with his balls. "A-ah yes" Shisui continued to moan.

He then took Shisui's dick completely in his mouth, deep throating him. "F-fuck I'm going to a-ah" Shisui moaned. Naruto took Shisui's dick out his mouth and smirk "not yet".

"Flip over" Naruto command. Shisui listen and flip on his stomach. "Stick your ass up" Naruto commanded again. Once again Shisui listen and stuck his ass out.

Naruto stuck his tongue in Shisui's hole. Shisui arch back and moaned "Ah". Naruto started sticking his tongue in and out Shisui's hole while putting one finger inside. Shisui starts to moan even more. Naruto takes his tongue out and stuck two fingers in Shisui's hole. Shisui starts moaning uncontrollably. Naruto starts stretching Shisui's hole and adds one more finger. "A-ah I w-want something b-bigger" Shisui moaned.

Naruto took his fingers out and started to rub his dick between Shisui's ass. "I'm sorry what that, Shisui was" Naruto teased. "F-fuck me" Shisui begged. Naruto smirked "whatever you say".

Naruto thrust hard in Shisui. "A-ah move" Shisui moaned. Naruto started thrusting in Shisui fast and hard. All you can hear is Shisui's moans filling the kitchen and the slapping of skin.

"F-faster oh god h-harder" Shisui whined with tears in the corner of his eyes. Shisui grabs the table real hard as, Naruto pounds into him harder and faster.

Naruto flipped Shisui over on his back and said "I wanna see your face". As Shisui is flipped over, he spread his legs more.

Naruto starts thrusting in Shisui again but, even faster and harder.

"Damn d-don't stop" Shisui cried out. Naruto pulled Shisui into a mind-blowing kiss. The thrusting and the tongue kissing were driving Shisui insane. "Mm" Shisui moaned in Naruto's mouth. Naruto stopped kissing Shisui and starts thrusting in him very fast & hard. "Oh g-god I'm going to c-cum" Shisui cried out. "Cum for me baby" Naruto said while grabbing Shisui's dick and starts pumping it fast. This set Shisui over the edge and he exploded all over Naruto & hisself.

"Fuck so tight" Naruto moaned thrusting deep in Shisui. Shisui arch his head back and moaned "so deep". After two more deep thrusts, Naruto cum deep inside Shisui. "A-ah" Naruto moaned.

They both fall on each other on the table. Naruto's dick fall out of Shisui's hole. They're both breathing heavy, trying to catch their breaths. Naruto, who caught his breath first, said "round two". Shisui was about to nod his head but was stopped when they heard. Hey no fair leaving me out in our morning love making I thought you knew better Naruto." Both Naruto and Shisui turn to see a naked and smirking kurama at the entrance of the kitchen. As walked up to Naruto and gave a full blow passionate kiss.

 _Time skip later on that day_

You'll see Naruto dressed in his Anbu uniform while roof jumping to get to the Hokage's tower. Normally Naruto would have gotten there faster but he's kind of worn out. Trying to satisfy two horny mates will take a lot of energy even for a vampire like Naruto.

~At the Hokage's tower. ~

Hiruzen sarutobi and Minato Namikaze were waiting for the arrival of sarutobi's favorite Anbu, Bat. But Bat has yet to show up. This started to make the both of them worry. Bat is always here on time never late. This started to make sarutobi worried. That's when they heard a knock on the window. Both kage level ninja turned and looked at the window. Both were shocked to see Bat outside? After letting Bat inside the office Hiruzen noticed that Bat looked like he hadn't slept in days or that he was really exhausted. "Bat-kun what's wrong" Hiruzen asked as he helped the young anbu captain to take a seat. "It's nothing sandaime- sama and I'm sorry for being late I'm just a little tired today I was satisfying my two horny mates. Late last night and early this morning you can tell I'm exhausted." Bat said as he looked at the two blushing men in the room.

"Now that you're here let's get on your new team." Minato said as handed Bat some folders. Both Sarutobi and Minato were watching bat, who is the strongest of all the anbu commanders, flip through the files of his new team. Kakashi Hatake, Itachi Uchiha, Shisui Uchiha, and one anko mitarashi. Naruto almost had a heart attack when he heard that his newest mate is on his team. Oh kami why do you hate me Naruto asked in his head. Bat just looked at the kage level ninja's as he nodded his head. Bat-kun "I know it's hard on you in, taking on a team. You've been working on solo missions for a very long time and teaming up with Kitsune also. But I believe it's, best for you to take on a team." Sarutobi said with a grandfather smile. Bat only nodded his head.

Bat closed the folders "I understand Hoakge-sama and sandaime- sama Bat said. As He head Minato said your team should arrive soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Shisui P.O.V.

I made it to the hokage tower just in time I was blushing a storm too. "Hey guys I'm sorry if I'm late I said as I looked at my team well almost all of my team Kakashi wasn't here yet." I said as I looked at Itachi and Anko. "It's ok Shisui we're about to meet our team leader. I heard it's going to be Bat or Kitsune those two are the strongest of anbu captains." Anko said as I looked at them than asked "umm where kakashi." "Know him he'll be three or four hours late so why don't we head inside". Said Anko we all nodded as walked into the Hokage's office.

3rd P.O.V.

Just a few seconds later three anbu appeared, one with a snake mask, one with a crow mask, and one with a weasel mask.

Snake bowed "hello commander, hokage-sama" she removed her mask and revealed herself to be Anko. Crow bowed to and removed his mask to reveal himself to be Shisui. Weasel bowed and to removed his mask to reveal himself to be Itachi. As few minute later an anbu with a dog mask appeared reading an orange book Minato sighed at his students antics. As Sarutobi just looked Bat checking if he's ok. Minato sighed again and said "good to see you're on time Kakashi".

Kakashi removed his mask "on time? I'm 2 hours late hokage-sama".

"well considering the importance of this meeting I decided to tell you this meeting started two hours earlier than it really did so you would be on time" said Minato.

As Naruto just sighed as he looked at both Minato and Sarutobi with you got to be kidding look. "so I'm stuck with two high maintenance, porn addicted mutt who has no sense of time and uses way to much hair gel-" only for Bat's sentence to be cut sort when Kakashi leapt forward and took the file Bat was holding "take that back or I'll burn this!" Naruto ignored him and folding his hands behind his back and look at Minato with his coldest glare and to hiruzen with a what the fuck look. "hokage-sama sarutobi–sama." Naruto start off in his cold and dark voice, making everyone in the room shiver. "The of two wouldn't by any chance be trying to get me back for that little incident, would you?"

Minato and Hiruzen twitched "no" "you're lying, Hokage-sama sarutobi–sama" stated Naruto as hiruzen eyes widen he saw Bat/Naruto was about to pull out his favorite toy he used on people who lied to him. While still ignoring Kakashi. only to sigh in relief when Bat turned around and looked at his team "ok team, meet me in 20 minutes at training ground 40, hokage-sama sarutobi–sama these belongs to you" brought his right hand out from behind his back revealing a file's along with few of their belongings ... that the file everyone thought Kakashi took! Everyone on his team and Minato were shocked, but Sarutobi wasn't surprised, but shocked that Bat took his favorite little orange book.

Bat turned to Shisui "Shisui, if Kakashi doesn't return the item in his possession 10 seconds after I leave, burn this and you'll be posting these around the village for all the fan girls and fan boys to see as well. "Bat brought his left hand out from behind his back revealing ... Kakashi's orange book and the pictures showing Kakashi shirtless! How the hell did he get those? Was thought of everyone in the room. As the men only shiver at the Mention of fan girls and fan boys.

Naruto P.O.V.

I smirked in seeing they're shocked faces when I had Kakashi's orange book and the pictures of him shirtless! I looked at Shisui as he said "yes sir!" as I handed Shisui the book and the pictures and I left in my signature Shunshin no Jutsu bursting into a small herd of Bats. Maybe I can drink something before my team gets to the training ground. I thought as made my way to training ground 40.

3rd P.O.V.

Shisui started the countdown "1 ... 2...Kakashi's thoughts "That's my book! How the hell did he get it!? And those pictures how? ..." 3 ... 4 ... 5. Kakashi took a close look at the folder Bat gave the hokage. "And I took that folder didn't I?" 6 ... 7 "wait if the folder I took is there then what I have?" Kakashi turned his head to look at the item in his hand and his jaw dropped... it was ... a very sexual picture of kushina.

8

Kakashi looked at the hokage only to see a blushing and angry Minato and giggling sarutobi who had a small nosebleed. The copycat nin panicked and gave Minato the picture and said "I am so sorry hokage-sama!" and Shisui gave him his book back along with the pictures.

Minato just glared and said "you are dismissed" everyone left as fast as they could.

 ** _With Naruto in training ground 40_**

Feeling the chakra signatures of his team Naruto resealed his flask felled with blood. Seeing that his whole team arrived. He could help to smirk under his mask. 20 minutes later in training ground 40 stood five anbu waiting to start training.

Bat looked at his team as he began to fill them in "the reason why the hokage wanted me to take a team is that he thinks that I'll be able to help you all develop your skills. To bring it to a higher expectation. As a team we need to work as a cohesant group. I was going to use the fourth's bell test, but thanks to Kakashi's earlier actions he had inspired me. Instead of trying to get bells you're going to try get back your things" Bat said as he held up four bags filled with their belongings and slung them over his shoulders. Everyone's jaws dropped as they recognized their things and they glared at Kakashi as Bat pulled out a his small back book as he began to walk to tree and jumped up and started hanging upside down.

Bat started reading "you have until 12:30 ... begin" said the anbu commander and he causally.

 ** _A few hours later_**

3rd POV

Naruto look down at his team who were all tied up to a tree. Naruto couldn't help but to let out a small sigh. Naruto could tell in time his team will be feared as individuals but as a team not so much. Letting out another sigh Naruto looked at his team. "I have to say you all have your own skill that you excel at. But your teamwork skills are lacking, shisui and Itachi your skills in anbu are good. But you guys are lacking experience in the outside world like any veteran should have but you guys are newbies when going against someone stronger than you."

"Anko you lack in confidence in yourself and your team. I know you have trust issues due to the fact the villagers do not treat you well, knowing that you are the student of a traitor. I see you as yourself and not like your teacher you are your own person you're not your sensei. And lastly Kakashi you let your emotions get the better of you. And I can tell by the aura you give off speaks in volumes in how you feel."

Naruto said as Naruto said as he remembered the fight that he had with kakashi a while ago and his aura was only speaking the truth in that fight.

 ** _Flash back to the fight_**

"You don't like me much, do you?" said Bat

Kakashi said "I don't know what you mean, commander. I respect you"

His aura said: I hate you:

"Do you not like me because I took your book?" asked Bat.

Kakashi yelled as threw a punch at Bat who casually side stepped "of course it is! How dare you touch my precious!" : I don't care about that thing :

"so you don't care about the book? any straight guy would give up a limb for it" said Bat as he dodged a water jutsu.

"didn't you hear me, commander. I AM STRAIGHT AND THAT BOOK IS MY LIFE!" : I am gay, that book is trash :

"you're gay huh why would a gay man walk around with a book he's not into and pisses off women especially kushina uzumaki?" Bat said the last part with venom as he calmly dodged a fire jutsu.

"I told you commander. I am straight. I am a pervert. I don't want to piss people off, especially kushina uzumaki" : I am gay. I am a pervert. I want to piss people off! especially that bitch kushina uzumaki :

"you read that book to piss people off? Do you love piss off kushina uzumaki ?"

A tick mark appeared on Kakashi's temple "no, I don't" : YEP! :

"why would you have anger towards her? Did she offend you? Or someone close to you, perhaps? A friend? Your sensei's eldest son perhaps?" Kakashi didn't respond. He just increased his efforts in trying to catch Bat. However, even though he didn't respond his aura did: I want to piss her off. Its my way to get back at her for what she did to Naruto and it's not just kushina also to those spoiled Brats who she calls kids:

"I see, you're mad at kushina and Minato for what they did to Naruto and only caring for those spoiled Brats. So you do little things, like read porn or show up late, to get payback in a way ... I'm not one of those people Kakashi" said the black haired anbu commander.

 ** _End of flash back_**

Sighing Naruto looked at his team once more and said "We start missions tomorrow ... and Kakashi, don't be late". And with Bat untied them and left they're belong behind as he left in his signature Shunshin no Jutsu bursting into a small herd of Bats.

 ** _Naruto POV_**

My anbu team has been training and taking missions together for six months now and our team work as gotten better but working as head doctor for the village and being anbu is really taking a toll on me even if I'm a vampire. Everything was going fine except that Kakashi still didn't completely trusting of me. But I always wonder how long it would take my family to realize I'm gone or have they even noticed. But now at this moment Dog, Snake, Crow, and weasel were sitting in a valley recovering from an infiltration mission. They were just waiting for me to contact the hokage. But to be honest I really wanted to contact Kitsune. And maybe to drink blood too. Buy with Kakashi around I can't do to his great sense of smell. I sighed as walked back to my team only to stop when I saw,

Snake just finished healing Crow's injuries and her own and was about do Dog's, but Dog refused treatment.

Snake argued "but the commander said that we should examine heal as many injuries as possible". "I'm fine I don't need any medical attention" said Dog.

I growled under my breath, maybe it was my doctors in tuition taking over. But I can't stand people saying they're fine. When it clear as day that they're not. Jumping in from a nearby tree and grabbed Dog by the throat "Dog, why have you denied medical treatment when I explicitly ordered you to get it?" I said with anger lacing my tone as I speak.

"I didn't need it sir" Kakashi glared back. Guessing he wanted to see the anger in my eyes, I could smirk under my mask. when I saw his reaction Kakashi was dumbfounded when his eyes met a solid black and red mask. I glared at him as I said in dark tone witch normally would make kurama shiver in pleasure.

"I understand if you don't trust me Dog, but I won't allow your foolish antics to potentially bring harm to yourself or someone else in this team. Do you understand?" Kakashi nodded. "good, Snake, it seems Dog has changed his mind and would like medical treatment. Would you start with his left fibula?" I said as I let go of Kakashi's throat. While trying to calm down my desire to rip his throat open and drink every last drop of his blood.

Snake shrugged at my odd request and started with Kakashi's left fibula as asked

"your leg is fractured Dog" said Snake in shock as she and her teammates looked at me wondering how the hell he knew that! After Dog was healed as we made our way back to Konoha. While we were jumping through the tree's I could feel Dog's eyes on me this whole time. I sighed as I keeping jumping only wanting to get to the village as soon so I can rest and maybe drink my fill of blood.

Dog jumped from tree to tree he watching me. "Captain, why don't you have eyeholes in your mask?" Snake, Crow, and weasel stopped and stared at my mask and were beyond surprised to see the lack of eyeholes!

I sighed and shrugged "I don't need them due to the fact I'm slightly blind". I said as I didn't look at my team. "WHAT?!" screamed my whole team making me flinch due to the volume of they're voices. I nodded "yes I've been slightly blind since I was young, my eyes are very sensitive when it comes to light."

Dog asked "how did you lose your sight?"

I sighed and turned toward Dog and motion for my team to sit down it's going to take a while. Once my team sat down I sighed again as I looked at them and said "when I was younger my parents neglected me for my younger siblings to the point that they forgot about me or that I even existed.

I was even locked out of the house when I was younger. It was during those nights when I was locked out. I couldn't tell what kind of looks my team was making due to they're masks. As I sighed again and continued my story. A group of blank mask anbu with root on their mask kidnap me and experimented on me trying to make me into their weapon. Due to the experimentation, my eyes became very sensitive to the light in other words I became blind.

But the worst pain I went through during those experiments was being in hell like my body was burning from the inside out or that someone just dumped a bucket of lava on me. And the worst part is my parents didn't even know that I was missing. This showed me that my parents never really cared about me the only cared about their precious twins." I said bitterly.

 ** _Time skip 3 days later_**

'There he goes again' I thought as I approached the gate where my team was waiting. Only for Kurama to ask through our mental link. "Who's doing what again Love?" "Hello to you too love. It's Kakashi, ever since he found out about me being blind he's been … different, for example every time he sees me his aura lights up and its reminds me of a puppy happy to see his master, I can actually see twitchy ears and a wagging tail." I said through our link.

"Maybe he just respects you now" suggested Kurama. I frowned "I guess you're right oh did you asked Minato to join us on this mission love. I asked as I saw kurama jumped down a landed next to me and nod his head. As we both walked towards my team to go to on another mission.

 ** _With the team before Bat and Kitsune arrived_**

Kakashi POV

Me and the rest of our team where waiting for our commander. Ever since our commander told us he was blind due to an experimentation done on him by Danzo's ROOT, and how his parents neglected him, for his siblings it was completely unforgivable. I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard Shisui A.k.a Crow said "hey there's Bat...wait is that Kitsune."

"Kitsune?" question Anko(Snake) as Shisui nodded Kitsune and Bat are long time partners. Before the Hokage wanted them to both to take an individual teams and there's even a rumor that both bat and Kitsune are dating and living together." when Crow said that my blood ran cold. There's no way that Bat would be dating Kitsune. Sure they're both anbu commanders but they don't have anything in common. I looked towards where Bat and Kitsune where walking as my eyes narrowed when I noticed how close Kitsune was to Bat. He even had his arm around Bat's shoulder. I growled when I saw that.


End file.
